There have within the last few years been developed a product that is generically referred to as a food processor. An example of this appears in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,365. Basically, a food processor comprises a supporting base, a motor driven shaft projecting up from the base, a food holding vessel that is supported on the base and that has a hole through its bottom through which the driven shaft passes, and a plurality of food cutting, grating, grinding, mixing, etc. blade assemblies each attached to a respective hub and each hub being emplaceable inside the vessel on the driven shaft.
The vessels of these food processors have been generally cylindrical in shape with an open top that is closed by a removable lid and with a flat or horizontal bottom for containing the food being processed. For those blade assemblies that cut, chop, blend or even mix the food in the vessel, the blade assemblies are typically comprised of one blade that is supported just above and generally in a plane parallel to the flat bottom of the vessel and that blade extends from the hub radially outwardly almost to the inside wall of the vessel. The blade assemblies are also comprised of a second blade that is supported somewhat higher along the hub, and that is also generally in a plane parallel to the flat bottom of the vessel and that blade also extends radially from the hub almost to the inside wall of the vessel. Food lying at the bottom of the vessel is acted upon by both of the blades as they are rotated.